


Father's day

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Father's Day, Holidays, Part of the holiday series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Thor and Loki discuss Father's Day. Part of the Holiday series.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Holiday [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/169130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Father's day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Avengers. 
> 
> A/N: Sorry that this is late, really late...and that I haven’t written anything in this series for a while.

“Are you going to visit him?” The words he had been thinking in his head throughout the lunch bubbled out of his lips without his consent. There was little doubt who he meant since Father’s day was in a scant few days. Thor looked up visibly surprised since Loki rarely mentioned either of the people they had once thought of as their parents, although for different reasons. He tried rather more successfully than Loki could imagine to try to cover it up.

“Yes, I leave for Asgard on Friday but I’ll be back on Monday.” Father’s day wasn’t quite the same in Asgard but Loki knew Thor was sentimental enough to visit Odin every year on the date.

“You could come with me?” Thor asked slowly and carefully. Loki swallowed hard and looked at his food. It was a good curry place they had found over the years, one they frequented about once a month. Their mango curry was delicious. 

“I’m afraid I have work,” he said though they both knew it for what it was. Loki avoided looking Thor in the eyes and focused on the chicken in his curry. 

“He misses you, you know.” Loki scoffed but didn’t look up. Thor always saw the best in people, he had somehow seen it in him long before he changed. 

“He does,” Loki refused to meet Thor's eyes and he cursed himself for bringing up this topic of conversation. Thor would never stop trying to bring them all together, it didn’t matter if neither he nor Odin wanted to. After all, the last thing he had heard from Odin was that it was birthright to die, and that he would never see his mother again. And even before that it had been...No, he wasn’t going to get lost in old memories. Loki had people who cared about him here and that was all that mattered. He brought up his gaze and locked it with Thor’s so there was no misunderstanding. 

“I’m not going back to Asgard. Not now, not this year or even decade. If you don’t want to have an argument please stop asking,” he said as politely as he could manage in the situation, though still very firm. He half expected a wounded look on Thor’s face, despite his polite tone but instead, Thor just looked briefly disappointed. 

“Please tell me you’re going to be doing something besides working all day?” Thor asked thankfully changing the subject. Loki raised his eyebrows, What else would he do?

“Could you not work with Tony?” 

“He’s at a conference in Europe. They already celebrated their Father’s Day back in March and Tony was fine with it.” Loki only wished that he had thought of something similar. Not that he did many conferences or conventions, only ones that Barry said that he had to be there for and only for some brief speeches. 

“What of Barry?” 

“Barry has a wife and children. Father’s tend to be with their families on such days.” Perhaps it might have been nice if Asgard had a Father’s Day. He fervently put a stop to that thought before it could venture into dangerous territory. 

“So you just plan to work all day?” Thor said with some exasperation that Loki simply ignored.

“I have plenty to do.” There was hardly ever a shortage of things to do. In fact, Loki would be faring better if he wasn’t constantly distracted by these lunches. Thor sent him an annoyed look like Thor knew what his thoughts were and didn’t appreciate that these lunches were inconvenient at times for Loki. Hardly the first time it had come up and probably not the last. Nor would it be the first time if Thor yet again said that he would benefit from delegating some of his responsibilities. Thankfully, Thor seemed to be pleased simply to show it in his face and not with his words this time around and simply huffed. 

“At least tell me you will spend some of your day doing something else.” Loki opened his mouth, likely to argue even if he hadn’t quite figured out what he was going to argue. 

“A few moments,” Thor clarified, “Surely even you can spend a few moments finding something worthwhile and entertaining to do that isn’t work?” Thor asked with a small smile knowing that Loki had a hard time turning down a challenge. 

“I will try,” he agreed slightly begrudgingly at the blond’s broad smile.

* * *

He didn’t do much besides work, work with Barry or work with less regulations so it seemed more like play with Tony. Entertainment outside of Tony, Work and his brother was not something he had done in a while. He found himself trying to think of the last real thing he had done and smiled. 

* * *

Thor stepped out of the Bifrost and gazed at the world around him and sighed, though he couldn't’ help the slight smile that lit his face at the world. He should have known that when he tasked Loki with slowing down, if only for a few moments, he would be coming back to something like this. Only this was much better than Loki's usual pranks, especially the old ones.

Cotton candy of various bright colors were falling lightly from the sky, though somehow avoiding the streets, which was good so that there weren’t any vehicle accidents since car window wipers weren’t designed with cotton candy in mind and some may be non-operational. The ground in some places was covered in the stuff piled a few feet high showing multiple swirls of colors in one place. With the ground in multi-colored swirls and the sky nearly glittering it really did seem like a magical world...and Thor was glad that his brother found something entertaining to do on Father’s day. 


End file.
